refaire sa vie
by ChtiteElfie
Summary: Suspendu : d'interrogatoire non consentatn. D'étranges engins viennent composer l'arsenal du groupe des Gboys, que leur réservera cette étrange mission ?
1. chap1

Auteur :ChtiteElfie dit baka ^^

E-mail : ChtiteElfie@aol.com ou chtiteelfie@hotmail.com

Source :GW

Genre :YAOI, POV de Duo et Heero, 3x4, UA, séquelle de « interrogatoire non-consentant », angst

Muse : Shinny y a po de doute -_- pour me faire écrire des truc pareil -_-

Shinny : fais ce que je veux d'abords -__^

Chtite : Oo d'ou tu viens toi ?

Shinny : j'ai enfin trouver le moyen de faire comprendre mes exigence ! ^^

Chtite : Oo

Shinny : c'est moi qui t'inspire ce que t'écris alors je t'inspire aussi mes paroles ^^

Chtite : Quand je dit que je contrôle po ce que j'écris -_-

Shinny : plains-toi plains-toi 

Chtite : Mais je me plains

Shinny : bon v faire un tour alors A+ ^^

Chtite : Hey non reste !

Shinny : pikoi ?

Chtite :pasque…

Shinny : pasque koi ?

Chtite : *pitite voix* g besoin de toi !

Shinny : rékapépète ! g po bien entendu

Chtite : Bah ouais g besoin de toi pour ma fic moi ^^

Shinny : T_T personne ne m'aime T_T

Chtite : ma si moi je t'aime ^^

Shinny : même po vrai T_T

Chtite : *caline Shinny* je te dit que si ^^

Shinny : *ronronne* je te crois ^^

Disclamer :avouez que vous ma croiriez po si je vous disait qu'ils étaient à moi (et vous auriez raisons p)

Refaire sa vie

Chapitre 1

POV Duo

Salut ! Moi c'est Duo. Vous savez celui qui s'est fait violer par deux kisama de la pire espèce. Je préfère passer ce chapitre. Ce souvenir n'est pas l'une des meilleures choses du monde. Surtout quand vous vous souvenez même des sensations… Je préfère passer. 

Vous avez remarqué ? Je parle un peu japonais maintenant ! C'est Heero qui m'a appris. C'est qu'il peut être gentil quand il veut. Ou plutôt quand on est que tous les deux. Et encore. En fait, il est gentil que quand je ne me sens pas très bien, résultat je ne peux pas en profiter beaucoup. Le jour où je lui ai demandé de m'apprendre le Japonais, je venais de sortir de trois cauchemars d'affilée et il avait commencé à me réconforter dans sa langue natale. Je devais vraiment lui faire pitié pour qu'il accepte. Mais il a tenu son engagement et continue à m'apprendre. Je suis content. Grâce à ça je peux rester près de lui plus souvent. 

Je ne sais pas si ce que je fais est bien. Non ça n'est pas bien. Je profite de sa gentillesse. Je ne devrais pas. Il a été si gentil. Je suis un monstre. Comment je peux penser à profiter de toute sa gentillesse ? Comment je peux faire ça ?

Fin du POV

Duo s'effondra les joues trempées par des larmes de culpabilité. Il ne devrait pas pleurer. Il en avait fait le serment. Mais depuis… Depuis… Depuis l'interrogatoire, il n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses émotions. Il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre que ce que disaient les autres était vrai. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. S'il avait été quelqu'un de bien, il n'aurait pas subi ça. C'était sa punition. Pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il l'avait mérité. Le commissaire et le lieutenant n'étaient pas coupables. Ils n'ont fait que ce qu'ils devaient faire. Le punir pour tous ses crimes. Il l'avait mérité, Duo en était sûr. 

Deux bras l'enserrèrent. Deux bras qui ne lui étaient pas inconnus. Il se jeta contre le torse de cette personne et pleura toutes ses larmes. Et voilà, il recommençait. Il profitait à nouveau de lui. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il ne méritait pas d'être réconforté. Il tenta de reculer mais Heero le serra plus fort contre lui. 

Pourquoi ? Il ne méritait pas d'être dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas le droit au réconfort. Il était trop sale. Il tenta à nouveau de se dégager, mais les bras l'enserrèrent encore plus fort. Finalement il abandonna.

-Pourquoi ?

Cette phrase dite avec tant de détresse entre deux sanglots contenait en soi plus de signification qu'elle n'en paraissait. 

-Pourquoi quoi ?

Heero se mit à caresser les cheveux de Duo en espérant pouvoir le calmer. [Chtite : Shinny -_-Shinny : koi ? Chtite: ça te dérangerait de me laisser faire à mon idée ? Shinny: *réfléchi* oui ^^ Chtite : -____-]

-Pourquoi… Es-tu là ?

Il avait eu du mal à prononcer cette phrase. Il n'avait pas le droit de demander ça. Il avait déjà assez profité de lui.

-Duo…

Il lui retira une mèche de cheveux devant ses yeux puis le regarda bien en face.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu réagis de cette manière mais… Si  c'est à cause de ce que tu as subi…

-Je le méritais !

Cela n'avait été qu'un murmure, prononcé dans un souffle. Heero lui donna une baffe derrière la tête. 

-Duo tu peux dire plein de choses mais pas ça. Personne ne mérite de subir ça ! Rentre-toi bien ça dans le crâne !

Duo tremblait maintenant. Il avait été brutal mais si le natté commençait à voir les choses de cette façon, ça allait mal se finir. Il le berça doucement le temps qu'il se rendorme. Dire qu'avant, il était l'un des plus recherchés par la police. Le voleur le plus doué. Le plus cruel aussi. Il avait déjà tué mais rien ne permettait de l'accuser. Il était trop doué pour ça. Etait… Maintenant… Il ne pouvait rester plus de deux soirs d'affilée sans éclater en sanglots. Une fois, il l'avait vu dans la cuisine le regard vide, fixé sur un couteau affûté. Il l'avait tout de suite rappelée à l'ordre. Depuis, il avait enlevé toutes les lames tranchantes et les gardait sous clé. Un moment de détresse était si vite arrivé. 

Il se rendit compte soudain, que Duo s'était endormi. Il l'emmena avec lui dans sa chambre. D'après la crise qu'il avait faite, il n'arriverait probablement pas à dormir sans faire de cauchemar. Il s'allongea dans le lit, Duo à côté de lui. Il espérait maintenant que l'Américain n'allait pas cauchemarder malgré tout. Puis, il s'endormit sur cette pensée.

§§§

POV de Duo

On peut dire que je me suis réveillé dans le meilleur endroit possible. Le lit de mon Hee-chan ! Il est toujours aussi gentil. Je crois que finis par l'aim… Non je ne dois pas dire ça. C'est un ami. Juste un ami. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à m'en convaincre ? *sanglot étouffé* Pourquoi tout est toujours si compliqué ? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait rien de pire que la rue, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Et maintenant que je suis enfin quelqu'un de « normal », je suis encore plus malheureux. Pourquoi ? Suis-je un éternel insatisfait ? Pourtant, je voudrais devenir tout à fait normal mais… Mais… Leurs visages… Cette présence en moi…. La douleur…. Je n'arrive pas à l'oublier. *sanglot* Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant. Même si pour ça je dois renoncer à une vie normale. Je veux oublier ces visages. Je veux que tout s'arrête.

Fin du POV

Duo était recroquevillé dans un coin, des perles de cristal tombaient goutte à goutte sur la moquette. Ses cheveux cachant son visage et son corps. Son corps secoué de sanglots convulsifs, tremblait de manière effrayante. Personne n'était là pour voir cette scène. Personne n'était là pour consoler la forme tremblotante. Personne n'était là pour faire cesser ces larmes douloureuses. Personne n'était là pour aider une âme blessée à se soigner. Personne n'était là pour réparer un cœur brisé. 

Il n'y avait dans la chambre rien d'autre qu'un être, brisé. 

§§§

-Quatre ça ne va pas ?

-Je…Ne…Comprends…Pas !

Trowa s'approcha de son amant pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort. L'empathie de Quatre n'était un secret pour aucun des quatre capitaines. Il lui arrivait de faire des crises de ce genre mais toujours quand l'un d'eux était blessé. Mais là, tout le monde allait bien. Ils étaient tous présents, et aucun n'avait l'air de souffrir sinon lui. Tous ? Non. Où était Duo ? Ils s'étaient tous attachés très vite à l'ancien voleur. Et ils n'étaient pas sans savoir quelles conséquences graves pouvaient apporter un viol. L'ex-voleur était fort mais personne ne l'était assez pour ce genre de chose. 

Quatre se tourna vers Heero.

-Heero ! Quand… Tu… As… Laissé… Duo… Ce… Matin…. Il… Allait…. Bien ?

Le Japonais se rappelait très bien, trop bien, la crise d'hier soir. Il réfléchit. Avait-il laissé des choses dangereuses à portée de main ? Il ne pensait pas. Tout était sous clé. De plus il n'avait pas montré à Duo où il avait caché les couteaux et autres. Mais peut-être…

Heero avait remarqué que le natté faisait des déprimes de plus en plus fortes. Comme si le temps, au lieu d'atténuer la douleur, la renforçait. S'il avait refait une crise plus forte que le soir dernier…

Il se dirigea vers la sortie en courant. Il espérait qu'il arriverait à temps. S'il le voulait vraiment Duo trouverait le moyen de se tuer. Sil le voulait vraiment… 

Il appuya sur l'accélérateur. Il était tenté de mettre la sirène, mais…Non elle ne devait être utilisée quand cas de force majeure ! Alors pourquoi était-elle sur le toit de sa voiture à sonner comme une dératée ? 

Il arriva enfin à son immeuble. Il monta les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre. Il n'arrêtait pas de songer à sa stupidité. Il aurait dû rester ce matin. Il ouvrit la porte.

§§§

POV de Duo

Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant ! *sanglot* J'ai mal tellement mal ! Même dans la rue, j'étais moins sale que maintenant ! Je veux que tout s'arrête ! J'ai trop mal ! Mon cœur ! Sali, blessé ! Mon âme ! Souillée, brisée ! 

J'en peux plus. Je veux…Je veux…Que tout s'arrête ! Il faut que tout s'arrête. Mais…Je n'y arrive pas. Même ça je n'y arrive pas ! Je suis misérable ! Qu'un misérable, qui profite des autres. Je n'arrive même pas à supporter ma punition. Je n'arrive même pas à faire que ça s'arrête. Mes mains tremblent. Je pleure. Je ne suis qu'un moins que rien. Je n'ai même pas le courage de débarrasser la terre de mon inutile de vie. 

Une  porte claque. Il est revenu. Lui et sa gentillesse. Je ne le mérite pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voie. Je lui cause assez de problèmes comme ça. Il est là, je le sais. Il me regarde sur le pas de la porte. Il doit se dire combien je suis faible. Plus faible qu'un insecte qui ne vaut même pas l'air qu'il respire. Il doit en avoir assez. Assez, de toujours devoir s'occuper de moi. Assez de toujours être derrière moi. 

§§§

POV de Heero

Je pensais bien que c'était sa douleur que Quatre ressentait. Mais je ne pensais pas le trouver comme ça. Se remettra-t-il jamais, de ce qui c'est passé ? Probablement que non. Il en gardera toujours des séquelles. Mais je pensais qu'il irait mieux. Qu'avec de l'aide, il pourrait reprendre le dessus. Mais… J'ai l'impression que ça fait l'effet inverse. Pourquoi ne se montre-t-il comme ça que devant moi ? Il est toujours souriant sauf devant moi. Je lui inspire tellement de confiance ? Pourtant… Pourtant je n'ai pas fait grand chose. Il a l'air si mal.

Je le prends dans mes bras mais ses sanglots ne s'arrêtent pas. Au contraire, leur force augmente. Et malgré le peu de force qui doit lui rester, il tente de me repousser. Pourquoi refuse-t-il d'être réconforté ? Crois-t-il que je fais ça par pitié ? Ou alors… Ou alors pense-t-il qu-il n'a pas le droit à ce réconfort ? Ça doit être ça. Pourtant… Pourtant je suis sûr que s'il réussissait à mettre cette histoire de coté, il serait quelqu'un de formidable. Oui quelqu'un de formidable. 

Pourquoi cela ne s'arrête pas ? Ses larmes sont épuisées mais il continue de trembler! Je n'ai plus qu'une seule solution.

-Désolé Duo !

C'est Wufei qui m'a appris ça. Un point de contrôle qui permet de faire évanouir n'importe qui d'une simple pression. Cela paraissait facile quant il me l'a appris. Mais maintenant… C'est dur de devoir la reproduire sur un ami en détresse. Pourtant c'est le mieux pour lui… Je crois… Je l'espère. Oh Kami-sama ! Pourquoi ça n'est pas Quatre à ma place ? Au moins lui saurait s'y prendre. Mais Duo est toujours joyeux devant lui. Et même quand il séjournait chez lui, il venait me voir quant il n'allait pas bien. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il est venu habiter ici. [ Chtite : YATTAAAA réussit a la caser c't'explic ^^ Shinny : et moi je compte pour du beurre ? Chtite : du tout ^^ *caline*  Shinny :*ronronne* préfère ça ^^] Bon je dois le faire. 

…

….

Voilà. C'est fait. C'est pour son bien. 

Alors pourquoi je me sens si coupable ? De toute façon c'est trop tard pour regretter ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à le laisser dormir et à être là à son réveil. Une discussion est nécessaire. Moi qui préfère m'abstenir de toute parole inutile. C'est pas mon jour. Et encore moins celui de Duo. Je ferais mieux d'appeler Quatre pour le rassurer.

-Quatre ?

-Heero !!! Alors que s'est-il passé ? Il va bien ? Tu as besoin d'aide ?

-Déprime. Mieux. Non.

- ????

-Duo a fait une déprime. Il va mieux. Non je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

-Une déprime ? Duo ?

-Hn.

-Mais… Il est toujours joyeux ?

Duo ferait un excellent acteur. Si jamais il se remet. J'ai du mal à croire que tous ont, sans vouloir les vexer, gobé ses sourires. Particulièrement Quatre et son empathie. C'est vrai que je suis le seul à qui il montre son vrai visage, peut-être que je serais aussi aveugle qu'eux si je ne savais pas. 

-Déprime passagère. Ça peut lui arriver non ?

-Désolé Heero c'est juste que… Ça lui ressemble tellement peu.

Qu'il vienne un soir ici et il verra si ça lui ressemble si peu. Je suis vraiment sur les nerfs moi.

-…

-Tu reviendras aujourd'hui ?

-Non.

-Je m'occupe de tout ?

-Hn.

-Bon occupe-toi bien de lui. 

-Hn.

-À demain peut-être.

-Hn.

-Je pourrais venir ce soir, voir comment il va ?

Il devient télépathe aussi ? Non. Quoique… Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il devienne télépathe. [Chtite : Shinny -_- Shinny : c moi ^^ Chtite : ça te dérangerai d'attendre le prochain chap pour cette idée ? Shinny : heeeuuu …. Obliger ? ^^ Chtite : vi Shinny : T_T ] De toute façon il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il vienne. Je ne connais pas les raisons qui poussent Duo à paraître en super forme devant eux, mais je préfère ne pas le contrarier.

-Non. Il a besoin de tranquillité.

-D'accord.

S'il espère m'avoir avec sa voix déçue et son soupir c'est raté. Duo me fait confiance et il n'a pas besoin que je le trahisse, surtout en ce moment. 

-Bon à la prochaine alors.

-Hn.

Il a fini par raccrocher. C'est qu'il est tenace quand il veut quelque chose. Bon d'accord c'est toujours pour s'assurer de notre santé, mais quand même.

Je vais peut-être aller voir comment va Duo. 

J'ai bien fait de venir. Il doit faire un cauchemar. Et plutôt horrible vu la façon dont il tremble et transpire.

-Duo ! Réveille-toi !

Mais pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ? Serait-ce à cause de ma prise tout à l'heure. J'espère que non. Il ne veut toujours pas se réveiller. Ça a l'air d'empirer. Il faut absolument que je le fasse revenir à la réalité. Mais comment ? Si je le gifle, il va se réveiller tout en se croyant encore dans son rêve. Le seau n'est pas non plus conseillé.

Finalement il se réveille. Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça. La terreur inscrite sur son visage et surtout dans ses yeux. Je ne connais qu'une seule chose qui le calme parfois. C'est étrange comme être dans mes bras le rassure tant. 

Ses tremblements s'arrêtent enfin. Je crois que je peux me séparer de lui maintenant. Apparemment il n'est pas d'accord. Autant rester comme ça. Il sera plus à l'aise pour parler.

-Duo ?

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas voir Quatre plutôt que moi ?

fin POV Heero

POV DUO

Ça y est. Il en a assez de moi. Mais je le comprends. Pourquoi devrait-il s'occuper d'une vermine comme moi ? Lui il est fort. Il n'a pas besoin d'une loque dans ses pattes. Pourtant… J'y avais quand même cru… Rien qu'un peu… Voilà pourquoi j'ai mal. Toujours plus mal. La fissure de mon cœur ne cessera-t-elle jamais de s'agrandir ? Si c'est le cas que quelqu'un m'aide à le briser une bonne fois pour toutes. Ainsi je ne souffrirai plus. Et le monde n'aura plus à porter ma misérable personne. 

-Duo je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses mais retire-toi ça de la tête.

Pourquoi fait-il ça ? J'ai très bien compris qu'il en avait marre de moi. Je ne vais pas l'embêter plus longtemps. Je vais partir. Ça arrangera tout le monde. 

-Duo il n'est pas question que je te relâche maintenant. 

Lui aussi allait voulait le punir. Il allait encore subir tout l'horreur d'il y a un mois. 

-Duo je ne vais pas te faire mal. Je veux seulement savoir pourquoi tu ne te montres ainsi qu'avec moi ?

-Je… J'ai…

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, il n'y avait qu'avec Heero que je me laissais aller. A moins, que se soit parce que…

-Duo répond-moi.

-Parce que je… Je…

À suivre

Chtite : ouf finish ^^

Shinny : bien bossé moi ^^

Chtite : Heeeuuu

Shinny :koi ?

Chtite: y a juste un truc...

Shinny : koi ?

Chtite : C T CENSE ETRE UNE FIC JOYEUSE

Shinny : oups ?

Chtite : grrrrrr

Shinny : de toute façon c t ça ou t'attendait encore un mois

Chtite : T_T missante muse T_T

Shinny : mais sinon j'aime bien moi ^^

Chtite : PO MOI

Shinny : pikoi ?

Chtite : Déjà dit, CT CENSE ETRE UN TRUC JOYEUX POUR RATRAPPER LA FIC DE DEPART

Shinny : pffuuuu jamais contente -_-

Chtite : pikoi c moi qui est hérité de ça T_T

Shinny : tu sais ce que la ça te dit ?

Chtite : a put de croquette ?

Shinny : aussi, d'ailleurs, pikoi j'en ai po eut depuis deux jours

Chtite : pasque c t censé être joyeux

Shinny : c moi ou tu coince la-dessu ?

Chtite : Je coince

Shinny : Dieu ayez pitié de mon âme T_T

Chtite : Ça veut dire koi ? 

Shinny :rien du tout ^^ au prochain chap ^^

Chtite : nope attend une minute toi

Shinny : a la prochaine ^^


	2. chap2

Auteur : ChtiteElfie dit Chtite

Mail : ChtiteElfie@aol.com ou chtiteelfie@hotmail.com

Source : GW

Shinny : …

Chtite : toi tais-toi è_é

Shinny : mé g rien dit Oo

Genre : angst déprime 1xR *po taper po taper* torture psychologique que des trucs joyeux quoi^^0

Shinny : Comment g put t'inspirer ça T_T

Chtite : veux bien connaître la réponse  T_T

Akuma : è_é je veux des expliq' moi la è_é

Chtite : lit tu comprendras T_T

Muse : Shinny la seule et l'unique

Chtite : encore heureuse -_-

Shinny : meuh Oo

Disclamers : les g-boys ne sont po a moi T_T et Réré non plus ^^

Refaire sa vie

Chapitre 2

POV Duo

-Duo répond-moi.

-Parce que je… Je…

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte. 

-Duo tu sais qu'elle jour on est ?

Je le savais qu'il ne faisait qu'avoir pitié de moi. Pourtant j'avais cru que peut-être… Il sourit. Ça n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait sourire mais pour celle ou celui qui se trouve derrière cette porte. Il en a de la chance. Heero est partit ouvrir. Je crois qu'il m'a oublié. Mais qui ne préfèrerait pas oublier un misérable comme moi ? Il a ouvert. Il sourit et parle chaleureusement à la personne qui est derrière la porte. Je ne veux pas voir qui est cette personne. J'ai trop mal. Ma chambre. Le seul endroit où je peux me sentir à peu près bien. Pourtant je ne devrais pas. Heero est toujours là pour moi. Je devrais au moins dire bonjours à celle qu'il a choisi. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne vaux vraiment rien. Je ne mérite pas d'être chez lui. Je ne mérite même pas la vie. 

Fin POV Duo

§§§

-Réléna je suis content de te voir. [G une explique promis mais po tapéééé T_T shinny : tu as po eut l'explique deux jours après avoir écris ça ? -_- Chtite : si mé mé po tapééééé T_T Akuma : è_é]

-Je te rappelle qu'on était censé se retrouver devant le cinéma.

-Je suis désolé mais j'ai eut un empêchement.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Réléna. [Akuma : *est malade*]

-Tu me pardonnes ?

-A condition que tu reste une heure de plus que prévu.

-Je me soumets bien volontiers à ta punition.

-Allé viens ! Au faite c'était quoi cet empêchement.

-Rien d'important.

-Tant mieux.

Ils sortirent, Heero ayant complètement oublier Duo ferma la porte à clé sans lui dire un mot.

§§§

POV Duo

Il m'a déjà oublié. Il se fiche de moi comme tous les autres. La seule raison pour laquelle, il s'occupe de moi… C'est… Pour ne pas se sentir coupable. Et moi je n'est rien vu…Je…Je suis trop bête… Je ne comprend jamais rien…Je suis qu'un faible qui a toujours besoin des autres…Tout ça depuis que…Depuis que… Je…Je…Je veux …Que tout….Redevienne comme avant…Comme quand je savais …Me débrouiller seul…Quand  je ne pleurais jamais…Quand je n'avais besoin de personne… Quand je n'était attaché à personne… En faite…Heureusement que Heero…N'a pour moi….Que de la pitié…S'il était mort…Par ma faute…Je ne l'aurait pas…Supporté… 

Je veux …Que tout … Redevienne … Comme avant…

Fin du POV

Une forme recroquevillée dans le noir d'une chambre. Une silhouette abandonnée à sa tristesse. Une ombre tremblante qui pleure.

§§§

-On se revoit demain ?

-Réléna ! Tu sais très bien que je travaille !

-Ne t'inquiète pas je te disais ça pour te taquiner.

Elle lui déposa un léger baiser sur le nez.

-On se revoit dans trois jours !

-A dans trois jours !

Il referma la porte toujours souriant. Cette journée avec Réléna lui avait fait du bien. Ils avaient mis du temps avant d'être ensemble, mais maintenant c'était le bonheur complet [ et moi la tuerie totaleeeeuuu ^^0 Shinny : *absente* Chtite : *absente pour toute menace de mort* Akuma : *toujours mauvaise humeur*]

Puis il entendit un bruit étouffé. On aurait dit un sanglot. Alors, comme s'il sortait d'un rêve [ou d'un cauchemar dépend du point de vu -_- Akuma : oO], il se dirigea vers la chambre de Duo. Calmement au début puis de plus en plus rapidement jusqu'à arriver en courant. Quand il entra, il le trouva blottit dans un coin, tremblant et pleurant. Il s'approcha lentement pour ne pas l'effrayer. 

POV Heero

Comment ai-je put l'oublier ? Lui qui a tant souffert, je l'ai oublié pour sortir avec Réléna. Suis-je un monstre ? Je suis le seul en qui il est confiance, et je le laisse avec sa douleur. Je ne l'ai même pas laisser terminer ce qu'il voulait me dire. Comment ai-je put faire une chose pareil ? 

Il a l'air apeuré. Il recule quand j'essaye de m'approcher. Ne me reconnaît-il plus ? Est-ce ça ma punition pour l'avoir abandonné ? Dites-moi que je n'ai pas tout brisé ! Toutes ses soirées avec lui à le réconforter. J'avais l'impression qu'il allait de mieux en mieux même si ça n'était pas flagrant. Je crois que je vais devoir tout reprendre depuis le début. 

Je suis désolé Duo. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit … Je … Je …Duo arrête de pleurer. Je t'en supplie ! Tout est de ma faute. 

Fin POV

Finalement, Duo le laissa s'approcher et Heero l'enlaça. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait pu abandonner Duo alors qu'il ce dernier allait plus que mal. 

Il le berça lentement, mais Duo ne se calmait pas et s'accrochait à lui avec l'énergie du désespoir. Sa douleur était presque palpable. Heero n'en ressentait que plus de culpabilité. Il n'avait le courage d'assommer Duo cette fois. 

POV Duo

Il est là, il ne m'a pas oublié mais alors pourquoi … est-il partit ? Pour me punir ? Ça ne peut-être que ça ! J'ai…J'ai fait quelques chose que je n'aurais pas dû. Et il m'a puni. Il est gentil, il aurait put faire pire. Heero est gentil. De plus, maintenant il me réconforte … Il ne devrait pas. S'il m'a fait ça, ce devait être mérité. Heero ne me ferait jamais mal sans raison. Non pas Heero ! Pourtant ça fait quand même mal, toujours mal. 

Fin POV

-Duo calme-toi ! Je suis désolé !

Mais Duo continuait de sangloter dans son giron. Heero n'arrivait pas à le calmer. Il regrettait amèrement de l'avoir oublié. Les larmes de Duo s'étaient taris mais les sanglots continuaient, interminable. Il le pris dans ses bras pour le déposer sur le lit. Duo continuait de s'accrocher à lui comme un désespérer. Heero s'arracha à l'étreinte pour le border puis le repris dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas comment calmer Duo mais apparemment sa technique faisait effet. 

Chaleur combiner à la source de réconfort ambulante et à la fatigue d'avoir tant pleuré, acheva Duo qui s'endormit. Heero attendit qu'il soit passé en phase de sommeil profond pour se détacher de lui. Il alla prendre une  douche pour se détendre. 

Alors qu'il réfléchissait, laissant l'eau couler sur son corps, un gémissement le réveilla. Il sortit à toute vitesse de la douche se passant à la hâte une serviette autour des hanches.

Duo était recroquevillé sur lui-même en proie à un cauchemar. Il se précipita pour le réveiller et le prendre dans ses bras.

POV Heero

Je n'aurais jamais dut le laisser, il va encore moins bien qu'avant. De plus je ne peux même pas essayer de le comprendre. Je n'ai pas vécu la même chose que lui. J'espère qu'il me pardonnera. Je crois…Que je vais annuler ma soirée avec Réléna dans trois jours. Je ne peux plus me permettre de le laisser seul. Dire que c'est moi qui vais devoir lui annoncer…Ça ! Je ne crois pas que j'en aurais le courage.

FIN POV

Duo toujours la tête contre le torse nu de Heero finit par ouvrir les yeux. Pas encore sortit de son cauchemar, il suivit une goutte d'eau des yeux. La regarda descendre sur le torse de Heero dessinant le contour de ses pectoraux. La vit passer tout près du nombril et disparaître sous la serviette.

POV Duo

Sa peau est douce. Il a un corps de rêve. J'aimerais être cette goutte et pouvoir caresser le corps de Heero…NON ! Je …Ne dois… pas penser ça ! Heero a été gentil avec moi ! Je ne dois pas penser à lui de cette manière. Non je ne dois pas ! Comment est-ce que je peux songer à…Ça, alors que…Que… Je ne suis qu'un misérable. Je ne mérite même pas d'avoir ne serait-ce que poser mon regard sur lui. Je mérite encore moins sa gentillesse. Je ne suis qu'un monstre.

Fin POV

Heero était tétanisé devant la vision que lui offrait Duo. Ce dernier l'avait soudainement repoussé et c'était enfouit sous la couette, tremblant plus qu'il n'était possible. Il posa une main sur la forme tremblotante mais celle-ci se tendit automatiquement. Heero ne savait pas quoi faire pour calmer Duo. Il ne pouvait même pas appeler Quatre qui était plus doué que lui pour les sentiments. Si le natté ne montrait sa souffrance que devant lui, il le trahirait en le montrant à personne d'autre dans cet état là. Il en venait lui-même à être désespéré. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à tenter la même méthode que la première fois.

Sans se soucier de la tension qui émanait de Duo, il serra contre lui, le natté et la couette. Il pouvait sentir la nervosité de l'Américain mais ne lâcha pas. 

Cela devait bien faire un quart d'heure qu'il serrait Duo contre lui. Il commençait à perdre espoir quand soudain il ne sentit plus aucune tension dans le corps du natté. Soit, il s'était endormi, soit, il n'avait plus peur de lui. Dans tous les cas, il allait mieux. 

Heero se recula lentement mais laissant une de ses mains sur Duo. Il caressa lentement Duo à travers la couverture pour l'apaiser. Puis d'une voix étonnamment douce, il prit la parole.

-Tu veux que je reste ?

Pas un bruit. Pas un mouvement. Heero se dit qu'il n'avait pas posé la bonne question.

-Tu arriveras à dormir si je pars ?

Cette fois-ci Duo bougea et Heero put discerner un non d'après le mouvement de la couette.

-Je vais me changer et je reviens. 

Heero se dépêcha d'aller dans sa chambre, de s'habiller et de retourner auprès de Duo. Quand il revint, Duo n'avait pas bougé. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et posa sa main sur la forme blottit dans les couvertures.

-Duo se serait plus facile pour moi si tu sortais de sous la couette!

L'Américain sortit de sa cachette ne voulant pas voir Heero partir. Ce dernier s'allongea à coter de lui et colla la tête de Duo sur son torse et ses bras de chaque coté de sa taille. Duo tenta de se dégager mais Heero l'en empêcha. Il se mit à trembler violemment. Heero passa sa main dans les cheveux de Duo pour le calmer.

-Chuuuute ! Je ne te veux pas de mal ! Seulement, tous les matins après une nuit avec toi, je me découvre relégué au rand de peluche ! Je préfère ne pas avoir de surprise demain.

Mais Duo tremblait toujours. Les souvenirs de ce qu'on lui avait fait, remontant automatiquement à la surface. Il avait entendu ce qu'avait dit Heero et il lui faisait confiance seulement… Seulement il avait peur. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Le Japonais continua à lui caresser lentement les cheveux.

-Duo dort ! Je ne te ferais pas de mal ! Je te le promets ! Et je ne laisserais plus personne t'en faire ! Désormais si tu as un problème ou si quelqu'un te regarde de travers viens m'en parler et je t'aiderais d'accords ? Je suis là ne t'inquiète pas ! Chuuuute ! Dors maintenant !

Heero ferma les yeux et attendit que Duo face de même et s'endorme finalement. Il put entendre le faible remerciement de Duo et en sourie.

POV Heero

Peut-être n'ai-je pas tout gâché finalement. Je l'espère. Qu'il dorme ça ne peut que lui faire du bien. La journée n'a pas vraiment été géniale pour lui. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai laissé seul. Je dois vraiment être raide de Réléna. Mais cela n'excuse pas mon attitude. L'amour ne pardonne pas tout [ pas taper pas taper T_T Shinny : vi po taper T_T Chtite : on a une explique promis T_T Akuma : moi la veux de suiteuh è_é].

Il respire bien. Il ne fait pas de cauchemar. Je suis rassuré. Je pense qu'il aurait été logique qu'il en fasse après tout. Duo…Je me demande si c'est son vrai nom. Sûrement que non. Mais je ne lui demanderai pas. Pas avant qu'il n'ait de nouveau confiance en moi. 

Et voilà, je suis redevenu la nounours préféré de Duo. A croire qu'il aime me serrer à m'en briser les cotes. Maintenant, je comprends tous les bleus que j'avais. Et dire que je me suis cru somnambule un moment ! 

Je me demande combien de temps je vais encore le garder ? Sûrement jusqu'à la fin. D'ailleurs je ne lui ai toujours pas annoncé. Je me demande si j'en étais seulement capables. Quand il va savoir, c'est plus une peluche que je vais être mais un oreiller vivant. Enfin j'ai beau dire c'est agréable de l'avoir contre soit. Il est apaisant quand il dort c'est incroyable. Mais peut-être que c'est avec tout le monde comme ça. Pour ce que j'en sais, il n'y a qu'avec lui que je dors. Avec Réléna nous ne l'avons toujours pas fait. Je suis sur qu'elle en serait ravie mais…Mais je ne sais pas je ne me sens jamais prêt avec elle. Je ne plus vierge loin de là, mais soit, je pars avant que mes conquêtes ne se réveillent, soit, c'est le contraire. Même si depuis que Réléna est là je n'en ai plus eut aucune. Je me ferais probablement tuer si j'en avais ne serait-ce qu'une seule. 

Tiens, je ne m'étais jamais poser la question mais…Pour Duo c'était sa première fois ? Si c'est le cas je le plains. Il n'a vraiment pas eut une bonne expérience le pauvre. J'espère que ça ne l'était pas. Quoique au vue de ses réactions je peux presque affirmer que si. Duo, Duo, Duo ! *soupir* C'est fou comme il a pris une sacrée place dans ma vie.

Fin POV

Heero regarda son partenaire tandis qu'il dormait. Il avait un visage enfantin aux pommettes rondes. Un teint plutôt pâle et des doigts fins comme la plupart des voleurs. Il avait aussi une silhouette androgyne et, Heero devaient bien se l'avouer, elle s'adaptait étonnamment bien à son corps. Il rougit en pensant à ça. Il promettait de protéger Duo, mais si lui se mettait à baver dessus comment allait-il pouvoir être prit au sérieux ? Il s'était mis dans une sacrée embrouille.

Il s'endormi des interrogations plein la tête. [Akuma : tiens, ça me fait pensé à qqchose que g dza entendu moi oO]

A suivre…

Chtite : J'AI FINIIIIIIIII

Akuma : l'est ou mon expliq' è_é

Chtite et Shinny : heeuuu … *sifflote*

Shinny : finalement t'y est arriver ^^

Chtite : vip ^^ trois fics en une soirée ^^

Aku : Oo comment tu fais ?

Chtite : j'avais quasi que les fin a écrire ^^0

Kei : et la moitié a retranscrire pour la plupart -_-

Chtite : ^^00 mé c long de retranscrire ^^0

Shinny : en tout cas…

Kei : …maintenant tu peux dormir ^^   

Chtite : vrai ? *les larmes au yeux*

Kei et Shinny : vrai de vrai ^^

Chtite : YATTAAAAA *câline ces muses*

Shinny et Kei : *ronronne*

Chtite : review please ^^ 


	3. chap3

Auteur : ChtiteElfie dit Chtite parfois baka

Mail :  ChtiteElfie@aol.com

Source : Gw ^^

Genre : angst a mort, policier too het et yaoi ^^ 

Kei : même si le het va pas durer ^^0

Chtite : si ça avait été le cas je me serais fait tuer ^^0

Muse : Keimei sortit de son hibernation ^^0

Kei : KEIMEI IS BACK

Chtite: -_-

Disclamer: les personnages ne sont pas a moi T-T

Coin de la béta : … J'ai trop de boulot à faire à cause de la période de surproduction traversée par Chtite en ce moment pour faire des commentaires… Désolée, mais ce sera pour la prochaine fois.

Note: pas ma faute ^^0 je suis naturellement une surproducteur donc dès que j'ai une semaine ça gaz a mort ^^0 d'où moi être le cauchemar des béta ^^0 et des webmastrice ^^0

Note2 : je précise que pour cette fic et toute les autre en générale, ça n'est pas l'inspi qui me manque *ça j'en ai a revendre* mais bien le temps* il court il court le temps*

Donc si vous trouver que ça fait un moment que j'ai pas fait le chapitre d'une fic : dites-le moi ! Je m'en occuperais, mais je peux pas toujours savoir lesquels je n'ai pas fait depuis un moment.

Refaire sa vie

Chapitre 3

Quand Duo se réveilla le lendemain, se fut dans un lit vide. La place de Heero était encore tiède. Il se plaça dessus pour profiter un peu de la chaleur. Puis il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Il releva lentement la tête et ouvrit avec difficulté ses yeux collés par le sel des larmes. Il vit la silhouette de Heero dans l'encadrement de la porte. 

- Je vais travailler. Téléphone si tu te sens mal. Ne fais pas comme la dernière fois.

Il fit demi-tour et partit. Duo, toujours allongé dans son lit, tentait de digérer l'information. Celle que Heero partait et aussi celle qui lui disait qu'il ratait des jours travails avec ces bêtises. Il s'essuya les yeux pour enlever le sel et sauta du lit pour rattraper Heero. Il n'avait pas le droit d'abuser de sa gentillesse ainsi. Il fallait au moins qu'il travaille. Qu'il lui montre qu'il savait faire quelque chose. Malheureusement pour lui, la porte se refermait quand il arriva dans l'entrée. Il courut jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée, mais l'ascenseur se refermait. 

Duo referma la porte, s'y adossa, pour finalement glisser jusqu'au sol. Heero ne devait l'avoir pris avec lui que par pitié. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Il allait se mettre à sangloter, quand une idée pointa le bout de son nez. Il fallait que Heero soit fier de lui. Il fallait qu'il lui montre de quoi il était capable. Il se releva lentement, avant de se précipiter vers la douche pour se préparer à reprendre le travail. Heero l'avait inscrit en congé maladie, mais il lui suffirait d'apparaître pour annuler ceux qu'il lui restait. Il se prépara donc en un temps record, mangea le premier truc mangeable qu'il trouva dans le frigo, et se précipita à l'extérieur. Dès qu'il sortit de l'immeuble, un vent frais lui fouetta le visage. Il n'était pas au printemps pour rien. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais sa décision lui mettait du baume au cœur. Il se sentait prêt à tout affronter. Il décida de ne pas prendre le métro, préférant marcher pour profiter de l'air frais. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il n'était pas sorti et cela lui faisait du bien. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se mit à courir le sourire aux lèvres. On pouvait le prendre pour un fou, peu lui importait, il allait rendre Heero fier de lui ! Il ne voyait rien autour de lui lors qu'il courait, la seule chose qu'il voyait, était sa détermination à refaire une nouvelle vie.

Il arriva à une vitesse incroyable jusqu'au commissariat. Il entra en trombe lançant un bonjour à tout va.

POV Heero

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait l ? Je le croyais en pleine déprime ? Ça n'est pas que je me plaigne de ce regain d'énergie, mais plus la remontée est facile plus la chute est dure. Enfin, tant mieux s'il se sent prêt à revenir. Il est quand même kawai avec les pommettes rougies et sa natte à moitié défaite. Je parie qu'il a couru au lieu de prendre le métro pour avoir une tête pareille.

- Heero ?

Mais comment vais-je expliquer le nombre de jour de congé maladie que j'ai posé pour lui ? Car, à le voir si en forme, aucune chance de penser qu'il a pu être malade ! Mais je n'ai pas menti. Il était bien malade. La dépression est une maladie ! Enfin j'espère.

- Youhou Heero !

Il a repris son comportement de gamin. Pourquoi n'est-il naturel qu'avec moi ? Quoique je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il fasse semblant aujourd'hui. Il a vraiment l'air heureux. Je me demande ce qui lui arrive. Il a dû apprendre ou découvrir quelque chose. Pitié, faites qu'il n'est pas découvert ÇA. C'est peu probable quand j'y repense. Il ne serait pas si joyeux s'il savait.

- Heero ! La Terre appelle la Lune !

- Nani ? 

- Tu es enfin de retour parmi nous ! 

- Un problème Quatre ?

- Aucun. Je voulais juste te demander ce que tu lui avais fait pour qu'il soit aussi joyeux.

- Rien de spécial. 

- Si tu le dis.

Je vois Quatre aller à la rencontre de Duo. Pourquoi m'a-t-il sortit se sourire ? Ne me dites pas que… Qu'il croit que… Kami-sama, dites-moi que je ne rougis pas, que ce n'est qu'une impression. 

- Trop chaud Yuy ?

Laissez-moi mourir en paix. 

- Hn.

- En attendant, notre secrétaire à qui tu as généreusement remis l'honneur de poser les congés maladies te foudroie littéralement. Si tu ne vas pas la voir, on ne retrouvera qu'un tas de cendre à ta place.

Le pire c'est qu'il a raison. Et plus je m'approche, moins ça s'arrange. Pitié qu'elle ne soit pas une ancienne déesse réincarnée ayant le pouvoir de me carboniser d'un coup de foudre. Le côté joyeux de Duo à eu raison de ma raison. Voyons voir si je peux arranger les choses.

- Bonjour, Lady Une.

- Bonjour.

Glacial. Je dirais même polaire. Je ne suis pas sorti de l'auberge. On va se la jouer indifférent. J'ai l'impression que c'est ce qui marchera le mieux.

- Vous pouvez annuler le reste des congés de Duo.

Clair net et précis. Si avec ça je me fais pas tuer c'est que j'ai une chance d'enfer.

- Et j'imagine, que c'est vous qui vous occuperez d'expliquer tout ça au commissaire principal. 

Je ne suis pas le seul à connaître le pays des pingouins. Il va falloir augmenter le chauffage si ça continue, ou on se retrouvera avec une nouvelle banquise.

- Je m'en occupe.

- Tant mieux.

- Hn.

Et maintenant on fait quoi ? On s'égorge devant tout le monde ? On commence notre célèbre combat d'œil à œil ?

- Groupe d'intervention spéciale, dans la salle de réunion immédiatement.

Ou je fuis lâchement sous l'excuse d'un ordre de notre supérieur ? Bon plan ça. 

- À la prochaine miss Une.

Pas de réponse. Je n'en attendais pas moins. Que va donc nous vouloir notre cher nouveau commissaire, honnête et non-violeur, je tiens à le préciser !

Fin du Pov

Les cinq capitaines de la section spéciale se dirigèrent vers une salle au fond du commissariat. Il n'y avait qu'eux pour avoir des réunions à cet endroit. La raison ? Dans cette pièce, se trouvait une armoire remplie de ce dont ils auraient besoin pour leur mission. À chaque nouvelle mission le contenu se renouvelait. Cela pouvait faire penser aux vieux films style James Bond, mais il n'en restait pas moins que pour eux c'était la réalité. On ne leur confiait que les missions dites suicidaires, qui les forçaient à affronter les pires terroristes. Heureusement, ils n'avaient pas souvent de ces missions spéciales, mais quand il y en avait, ils pouvaient être sûrs qu'elle ne serait pas finie en deux jours. 

Et pour la première fois de cette année, ils étaient appelés à faire une de ces missions qui justifiait leur salaire élevé. Ça sera la première pour Duo, mais il n'avait pas peur. Il allait rendre Heero fier de lui. Il se le promettait.

Quand ils entrèrent, la première chose qu'ils repérèrent, fut plusieurs paires de clé sur la table au centre de la pièce. Cinq paires pour être précis. Derrière chaque pair de clé, un casque. Les cinq capitaines levèrent la tête vers leur supérieur. Ce dernier déjà présent dans la pièce, sortait divers objets d'une mallette elle aussi posée sur la table. Quand il se tourna, il remarqua tout de suite les regards étonnés de ses officiers. 

- Avant de vous développer les détails de votre mission, je crois qu'il me faut expliquer ce qu'il y a sur cette table. Il se trouve que vous en aurez besoin et de toute façon, elles vous auraient été données. Elles faciliteront grandement vos missions, qu'elles soient normales ou spéciales. 

- Excusez-moi monsieur mais, qui sont-elles ?

- Je suis heureux que vous repreniez du service Maxwell. Elles sont des motos améliorées. Mais je vous expliquerais leur fonctionnement plus tard. Tout d'abords voici les détails de votre mission. 

Ce que vous voyez sur cette photo n'est pas de la farine périmée, mais un nouveau type étrange de drogue. Respirez-la, goûtez-la, et vous ne pourrez qu'obéir à la personne qui vous l'a présentée, sans penser aux conséquences, aux gens qui vous entourent, à rien sauf à cette personne. Heureusement, cette drogue si puissante soit elle, n'agit que sur un cours périmètre. Il faut donc se trouver tout près de la personne pour en ressentir les effets. Néanmoins, il suffit d'une toute petite quantité pour perdre la tête. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle peut être mise sous toutes les formes, liquide ou solide. J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas trouvé le moyen de la rendre gazeuse.

Comme vous vous en doutez, c'est une des raisons de votre présence ici. Une drogue de ce genre ne peut que causer des problèmes. Heureusement, pour l'instant il n'y en a pas d'assez grande quantité. 

Votre autre but, en plus de neutraliser ce poison, sera de démanteler les responsables de sa création et peut-être de sa mise en vente au marché noir, si la neutralisation n'est pas assez rapide. Ce groupe n'a pas encore de nom et je doute qu'il s'en donne un. Ils ne sont pas du genre à se vanter de leurs exploits au risque de se faire avoir pour cela. Si jamais un nom doit leur être donné se serait celui de la nuit, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils restent dans l'ombre quoi qu'il arrive.

Nous n'avons aucune information sur se ce réseau et la seule raison pour laquelle nous connaissons cette drogue, c'est à cause d'un accident. L'un des leurs avait abusé du produit et le conducteur, sous le charme de la drogue, à a littéralement sauter sauté sur le mec, les envoyant tous les deux dans le fossé. Ils sont tous les deux morts et l'autopsie nous a révélé la présence de cette substance.

Nous n'avons aucune idée de la façon pour intégrer ce groupe, ou le découvrir. Vous devrez donc vous débrouiller pour avoir des infos sur ce réseau. Il vous faudra aussi trouver des preuves accablantes contre eux, et pas seulement une cellule du groupe, contre TOUT le réseau. Ceci est très important car nous avons remarqué qu'ils avaient la fâcheuse tendance à se reconstituer, qu'importe le nombre de survivants. Nous savons cela, car nous avons récemment appris qu'il nous était déjà arrivé d'interpeller une petite partie du groupe. Autrement, il pioche dans tous les domaines, du simple vol de rue, aux grands trafiques de stupéfiants, en passant par la mafia. Ceci étant une information des services secrets, je vous laisse le choix de les croire ou non.

J'ai résumé la situation quant à ce groupe. Passons à vos motos maintenant. Il est de ma charge de vous expliquer les bases de leur fonctionnement. Ensuite vous devrez vous débrouiller seul. Les ingénieurs les ayant fabriquées n'ont rien voulu me dire et d'après ce que j'ai compris, se sera à vous d'apporter plus d'amélioration au fur et à mesure. Ne me demandez pas les raisons de ce cadeau, autres que celle que je vous ai donnée. Je n'y crois pas plus que vous, mais je n'en sais pas plus non plus hélas. Maintenant suivez-moi. Je vous distribuerais les casques et les clés une fois devant les appareils.

Le commissaire sortit, clés et casques en main, suivi de ses capitaines. Etrangement, peu enviait leur poste, ce dernier étant extrêmement dangereux et la plupart ayant des familles chez eux. Durant le cours trajet entre le garage et leur salle réservée, les jeunes hommes commencèrent à parler de leur mission si secrète.

- Je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions apprendre quoi que se soit si eux ne savent rien.

- Il va falloir se fier à nos contacts que ça te plaise ou non, Wufei.

- Je n'aime pas les voleurs un point c'est tout.

- Je suis censé le prendre comment ?

- Laisse Duo, Wufei à un caractère de cochon et ce n'est pas demain que ça va s'arranger.

- Merci Winner.

- De rien.

- En attendant, de quoi vous parliez pour les contacts ?

- On a quelques contactes qui nous permettront, je l'espère, d'apprendre quelque chose sur ce réseau, sinon nous serons mal.

- Yoru.

- Tu disais Hee-chan ?

- Appelons-le Yoru. Ça signifie nuit, et ça sera toujours plus facile d'en parler s'il a un nom.

- Si jamais vos contacts ne marchent pas, on pourra toujours aller voir de mon côté.

- De ton côt ?

- Comment crois-tu que j'arrivais si facilement à passer les systèmes d'alarme ? À trouver les bons coins ? Quelques petits gars me rendaient service et moi je leur donnais ce qu'il me demandait. Donnant, donnant. 

- J'espère ne pas avoir affaire avec eux. 

- Pourtant ils sont honnêtes dans leur genre. Je veux dire, si tu les payes bien, ça ne sera pas des tuyaux percés.

- Hn.

Ils arrêtèrent leur conversation. Ils étaient arrivés au garage, et cinq engins les attendaient. Ils s'avancèrent près d'eux, presque avec respect. Le commissaire commença alors à leur expliquer leur fonctionnement, tout d'abord en général, puis plus particulièrement, leur donnant leur clé quand c'était leur tour.

- Comme vous avez dû le remarquer, vous avez deux clés en tout. Ce n'est pas une sécurité au cas où vous en perdriez une, elles sont toutes les deux différentes. L'une d'elles active la moto normalement, l'autre l'active en mode… Mission, dirons-nous. Elle aura alors des capacités ignorées des autres engins. Bien sûr, chaque machine à la sienne propre, bien que je n'en connaisse que les grandes lignes.

Je vais les appeler par leur couleur se sera plus simple, la première, la grise, est pour Heero. Elle a une rapidité bien supérieure à celle des autres, elle est aussi plus légère mais plus fragile. À part cela, on m'a dit cette phrase pour vous : « Ouvrez ses ailes et volez. ». Je ne sais pas ce que veut dire cette phrase, c'est à vous de le découvrir.

Ensuite, il y a la noire. Elle est pour vous Duo. Elle a un système qui lui permet de ne pas être détectée par les radars, et peut donc passer en mode silencieux. Bien sûr cela diminue légèrement sa vitesse quand elle est activée, mais rien de dramatique. Elle est la plus rapide après la grise. Je n'ai pas d'autre point à signaler à ma connaissance. Pour vous, la phrase est étrangement ressemblante à celle de la première : « Les démons volent de leurs propres ailes. ». Le reste est à votre charge.

Ensuite viens la grise foncé. Elle est pour vous Trowa. C'est la plus résistante et la moins rapide des trois. Dans ses flancs bien trop larges pour une moto quelconque, des armes peuvent être installées, il en est de même sous le volant. Pour vous on m'a dit de transmettre ceci : « Les murs sont de beurre pour qui sait s'y prendre. ».

La suivante est la beige. Elle est destinée à Quatre. Son avantage se trouve dans son radar longue distance. Très puissant, il peut poursuivre des cibles de loin. Elle est aussi très peu spacieuse, ce qui lui permet de se cacher à tout moment dans n'importe quelle ruelle. Pour vous on m'a dit : « Les chars romains tranchaient les roues de leurs concurrents. ».

La dernière, la rouge, est pour vous Wufei. Elle a la particularité d'avoir un lance-flamme entre ses deux phares avant. Je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi ils ont jugé nécessaire d'en mettre un. En plus de ce lance-flamme, un grappin à été installé juste au-dessus. Son utilité vous viendra très vite à l'esprit. Pour vous la phrase est : « Les dragons savent grandir quand le besoin se fait sentir. ».

Voilà tout ce que je sais sur ces engins. Pourquoi ces phrases énigmatiques, si vous voulez le savoir, demandez aux constructeurs, ils n'ont rien voulu me dire. Je vous laisse maintenant, j'ai du travail. Je compte sur vous pour cette affaire. Vous n'avez pas de limite de temps contrairement à d'habitude, nous ne pouvons vous en donner, compte tenu du peu d'information que nous avons. Bonne chance »

Le commissaire s'en alla, laissant les cinq capitaines en admiration devant leur engin. Mais l'excitation était teintée de peur. Qu'allaient-ils devoir affronter pour avoir droit à ce genre de véhicule ? La peur ne leur coupait pas tous les sens pour autant. Ils allaient accomplir leur mission comme toutes les autres fois un point c'est tout.

POV Duo.

Ils ont l'air sûr d'eux. Je suis le seul à flipper comme un malade faut croire. Qu'est-ce que ça va être que cette mission ? C'est la première que je fais et j'ai comme l'impression que c'est comme par hasard la première aussi difficile qu'ils ont. J'ai peur, c'est horrible. Je me sors d'une galère pour en tomber dans une autre. Enfin, je dois tout faire pour que Heero soit fière de moi. Et il le sera, c'est une promesse que je fais ! Ainsi, j'aurais peut-être une chance pour que… Non ! Je ne dois pas y penser. Je… Ne… Dois… Pas… Y… Penser. Heero est un ami. Juste un ami. Rien d'autre !

À suivre

Chtite : On va avoir du mal à me croire, mais le coup des motos était prévu ^^0

Kei : Et depuis bien longtemps ^-^

Chtite : ^^0 Et le mieux dans tout ça, j'ai réussi à arrêter ma vrille ^^V Bon je la garde un peu pour pas faire une coupure brusque et rendre l'histoire irréelle, mais le fait est la ^^

Kymoon : Ouf !!!! J'ai déjà assez de boulot comme ça, moi !

Kei : ^^0 Dit…

Chtite : Quoi ? *a peur*

Kei : Et mes autres fics ? *chibi eyes tout mouillé*

Chtite : ^^0 Review please ? 

Kymoon : Ou l'art de changer de sujet…

Chtite: ;p

Kei : T_T


End file.
